The invention relates to an overhead cable transport installation, in particular a gondola lift or a chairlift, comprising a carriage with detachable grip for coupling a load, in this case a gondola or a chair, on a continuously moving overhead cable. The grips are of the detachable type permitting the uncoupling of the carriage from the cable in the terminals or stations and the running on a transfer guiding rail at a slow speed or the stopping of the gondola or chair at the loading or unloading platforms. The operations in the terminals are entirely automatic and the supervisor can select, according to the traffic, a suitable hourly capacity, by switching on to the line the number of gondolas or chairs necessary. The loads must be regularly staggered along the line to avoid overloading on some sections of the line. At the beginning of the installation, for instance in the morning, the supervisor switches on to the line the gondolas or chairs at regular predetermined time intervals so that the gondolas or chairs coupled to the cable are regularly spaced. Thereafter the gondolas or chairs circulate along a closed loop trajectory, the carriages being uncoupled from the cable in the terminals. The intervals between the carriages may vary as soon as these carriages are uncoupled from the cable, the decelerating or accelerating speed as well as the running speed on the guiding rails changing for instance with the weight of the transported load. The slight speed differences modify the spacing of the gondolas and these differences are summed up or amplified at each terminal passage. After several passages the gondolas are grouped together. This problem of regular spacing of the loads has been solved in known installations by providing a gondola stock in the terminal and taking from this stock at regular time intervals. This system requires stopping of the gondolas at the entrance of the stock area resulting in the gondolas colliding with each other. The object of this invention is to obtain a regular spacing of the carriages along the line without the necessity of stopping of the carriages, which move continuously as well along the line as in the stations.